But I'm not a Criminal!
by PhantomThiefL
Summary: Giotto likes to role-play. Tsuna thinks it's a bit much. (G27).


**Inspired by Harada.**

* * *

Tsuna was watching television whilst sitting on the bed, hugging his legs to his chest. He was getting to a good point until he heard loud knocks on his door. He turned his head towards the door.

"Come in. The door's open." He said.

The door slowly squeaked open and revealed a man with blonde spiky hair and ocean blue eyes wearing a police uniform. The man eyed Tsuna, entered the room, closed the door, and locked it. Tsuna raised his eyebrow and turned off the television.

"What are you doing, Giotto?" Tsuna continues, "It's eight at night."

"Precisely." The blonde smirks. "You're under arrest, Tsunayoshi Sawada for being too adorable."

"W-w-what?" Tsuna backs one step from Giotto. The blonde proceeds to take slow steps towards the younger male and pulls out a pair of handcuffs. He chuckles as he closes in on Tsuna as the brunette's back touches the wall. As Tsuna tried to shove the taller male away, that made Giotto easily grab his wrists and handcuff them together. Giotto picks up Tsuna bridal style and gently throws him onto the bed.

"It's time to punish the criminal." Giotto cuts open Tsuna's shirt with a pocketknife and removes the pants and boxers. The clothes are thrown to the side of the room. Tsuna pleads him to stop, he's not a criminal, he says, but Giotto ignores his words and continues to play with the brunette's nipples. He bites his lips as Giotto licked one and played with the other and vice versa.

The blonde continues licking and biting lower and lower and lower and lower until he reaches Tsuna's adorable little member. Tsuna gasps and tries to push Giotto off, only earning a small sinister laugh from the taller male.

"N-no…" Tsuna whimpers and tears begin to fill his vision. Giotto takes Tsuna's member into his mouth and slowly bobs up and down. This feeling makes Tsuna moan, arch his back, and try to close his legs together, but Giotto keeps his legs spread by holding his inner thighs. He starts licking and humming, making Tsuna nearly climax until Giotto quickly takes out Tsuna's member from his mouth and looks up to smile at the brunette. Tsuna whined from the feel.

Tsuna then pouts and calls the blonde a sadist, giving Giotto a satisfied laugh.

"Beg." Giotto demanded with piercing eyes.

"No."

"Beg." He then holds Tsuna's member with his hand and places his thumb on the tip.

Tsuna bites his lip again and tries to move his hips, but Giotto won't let him by pushing down the side of the brunette's hip with his free hand.

"Beg."

"Persistent man…"

Giotto took that as an okay and takes off his police uniform. He sticks in one finger into Tsuna's entrance and pushes in and out. Tsuna clenches his teeth together, not wanting to lose to the taller male. This made Giotto make a dissatisfied groan and inserts three fingers in, scissoring the entrance.

Tsuna's back arches and Giotto quickly pulls out the three fingers, making the younger male whine again.

"Stop doing that!" Tears then fall down from his face.

"Then say it." Giotto pulls out a black plastic tonfa and rubs it up and down Tsuna's entrance.

"No."

"Don't be stubborn."

"No."

"I'll make your sentence longer if you disobey."

"…"

"Well?"

"Do it…" Tsuna mutters, too quiet for Giotto to hear.

"What?" Giotto smiles and stops rubbing with the tonfa. "I can't hear you."

"Just put it in!" Tsuna yells at the blonde, making him satisfied. Giotto positions himself in front of Tsuna's entrance and without warning, he pushes in and growls with content.

"So tight…" He doesn't wait for Tsuna to adjust and begins thrusting in and out gently. Tsuna moans, unable to quiet himself. The sight the blonde is seeing is just too beautiful: the red flushed face of the younger male, wrists bound together, and the action of him writhing under the blonde. Giotto's thrusts gradually become quicker and quicker until Tsuna loudly moans and sees stars. The blonde smiles with teeth and thrusts at an animalistic pace at the spot over and over again. The brunette turns into a moaning mess and gives into what Giotto is doing to him.

Throughout the night, over the three rounds of making love, Tsuna has climaxed twelve times as opposed to Giotto climaxing only three times. He wonders how Giotto can last so long and how he could barely last a minute in the blonde's embrace. Sleep later takes them both hours later.

The two awake and are lying on the bed, chests facing each other.

"I love you, Tsuna."

"I love you, too."

The blonde smiles with eyes closed.

"By the way, you have very strange fetishes. I can't believe you persuaded to drag me into this policeman and criminal role-play. Was I supposed to be that weak-sounding?"

"Yeah, you're perfect." Giotto replies. "And you were getting into it anyway! Your acting's amazing. Next time, let's do an owner and kitten role-play."

Tsuna pouts.

Before the two wanted to get into round four in the start of the morning, a knock on the door was heard. Both of their eyes widen in surprise and they scramble off of each other.

"Yes?" Giotto says, feeling lucky that he locked the door last night.

"Have you seen my handcuffs?" The voice behind the door says. Giotto recognizes the voice belonging to Alaude and remembers sneaking into the stoic man's room and stealing a pair of handcuffs and then buying a police uniform costume and black plastic tonfa.

Tsuna looks at Giotto with narrowed eyes. Giotto then lies to Alaude saying that he doesn't know and the stoic man leaves.

Giotto sighs in relief when there was a minute of silence and turns back to Tsuna with grabby-hands.

"Nooo!" Tsuna cries.


End file.
